$f(x) = 2x - 2$ for all real numbers. What is $f^{-1}(x)$, the inverse of $f(x)$ ? 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8 $f(x)$ $f^{-1}(x)$
Solution: $y = f(x)$ , so solving for $x$ in terms of $y$ gives $x=f^{-1}(y)$ $f(x) = y = 2x-2$ $y+2 = 2x$ $\dfrac{y}{2}+1 = x$ $x = \dfrac{y}{2}+1$ So we know: $f^{-1}(y) = \dfrac{y}{2}+1$ Rename $y$ to $x$ $f^{-1}(x) = \dfrac{x}{2}+1$ Notice that $f^{-1}(x)$ is just $f(x)$ reflected across the line $y=x$.